


For diamonds do appear to be, just like broken glass to me

by All_for_one



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I'm just trying to give them happiness, Jessica's sarcasm, Matt and Jessica deserve everything okay?, Multiverse, Slice of Life, as usual, i think, that's why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_one/pseuds/All_for_one
Summary: The multiverse is a theory, hypothetical as it may be, that suggests the existence of an infinte number of universes that, together, comprise everything that exists. Space, time, matter, energy, everything.If this theory is to be believed, then it's possible that several forms of the same person can be living vastly diffrent lives. Lives they're not even aware of.Or, Matt, Jessica and everyone else across the multiverse.Maybe in this life, if they don't get a happy ending, they could still get one in some other world.





	For diamonds do appear to be, just like broken glass to me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Northern Downpour' by Panic at the Disco :)

_The multiverse is a theory, hypothetical as it may be, that suggests the existence of an infinte number of universes that, together, comprise everything that exists. Space, time, matter, energy, everything._

_If this theory is to be believed then it is possible that several forms of the same person could be living vastly diffrent lives. Lives they're not even aware of._

 

* * *

_Earth 13_

Jessica has no patience for the early morning New York rush as she fights her way through the busy streets. Jeri Hogarth does  _not_ like it when Jessica's late. 

 _Well it's not my fault, the entire population of New York has decided to  step down on the streets today,_ Jessica rolls her eyes. 

She turns her head for a second to look at her coffee shop and wonder if possibly, there could be enough time for an Americano. The temptation and comfort of having caffeine in her body while she has to bear Hogarth's lecture is almost too much. 

Jessica reluctanly decides against it and looks ahead- 

-only to crash into a man and fall off her feet.

"Look where you're going." She scowls while picking herself off the ground.  _There is no time for this._

"I really wish I could." The man chuckles sarcastically.

By the time Jessica notices his glasses, it's too late and she's cursing her habit  of speaking before thinking. 

She mutters a "Sorry I didn't see....." but the man holds up a hand and waves her off. 

"Happens." He says." It's okay. Not your fault." 

 

He smiles at her and is on his way before Jessica can reply. 

Guess he was in a hurry too.

 

Jessica is late for her meeting with Hogarth and while she listens to her chiding, she wishes she had bought that cup of Americano. 

* * *

  _Earth 7_

"Ma'am you're not supposed to be here." The huge security guard towers over Jessica, frowning at her.

Jessica adjusts the strap of her shoulder bag, hoping that she looks more like a guest and not like a PI. 

"Yeah." Jessica begins by using her false sickly sweet voice." It's just that I'm horrible with directions and really, people should not leave me alone." She fakes a dumb laugh. 

"So you're lost?" 

"Unfortunately." Jessica pouts." But now I have you to help me out!" 

The guard seems unbothered by all the charm she's trying to aim at him and points her towards the exit much to Jessica's dismay. She hasn't completed her work her and she's sure this is the only chance she gets because the guard is sure to remember her. 

"Jess, thank god!" 

She swivels around at the mention of her name and spots the one and only Matthew Murdock coming towards her with bright smile on his face that could convince anyone in the whole world. 

"I'm sorry, officer." Matt says apologetically. "She isn't very good with directions and we got seperated and I've been looking for her everywhere-" 

"She's your wife?" The guard asks bluntly.

"Girlfriend, actually." Jessica quips because neither of them have rings to claim marriage. She tries not to stiffen up when Matt puts an obligatory arm around her and she tilts her head towards the crook of his neck. 

The guard narrows his eyes at them but apparently, they manage to look in love. 

"Well the exit's to your right." He confirms and watches them leave.

Once they're out of his sight, they untangle themselves from each other as fast as they can. 

"The hell, Matt?" She asks indignantly.

"I saved your case, you're welcome." He smirks. 

"You mean you saved _your_ case." She says." Or did you forget I'm here to find proof for the case you stupidly decided to take up. If I fail, defence is going to wipe the floor with you in court." 

"Not true." He shakes his head." I'm going to turn up my charm level and make them pity poor blind lawyer alone in his fight for justice so much that they'll let me win." He grins.

Jessica wants to rolls her eyes at him but she's known him and his charm long enough to know that they  _actually work._

They wait for the security guard to leave. Once, he does they make their way back, bantering back and forth abour whose case it is and who's benefitting more from it.  

 

Later that evening, Jessica wonders how she ever landed up being partners with Matt Murdock, what more trouble was he going to get her in and why did she miss having his arms around her. 

* * *

  _Earth 15_

 "Whatever dude, it doesn't even matter." Luke tells Danny. 

"Yes it does!"Danny argues." How can it not matter to you that there are an infinte number of universes where you or at least, someone who looks like you, exists. They could be having lives that are  completely diffrent or scarily similar to ours. How does that not matter?!" 

"Maybe because there's no proof of that theory?" Jessica rolls her eyes at Danny.

"Yet." Danny says with confidence that Jessica wished he showed when someone bullied him.

She spots Matt coming towards them and once again marvels at the fact that he can hear their voices clearly in the afternoon cafeteria din. On their first date, Matt had said that he could hear her voice anywhere no matter how loud the environment was. No matter how soft she was. The following two years had only proved this fact.

"What's going on?" Matt says as he pulls a chair beside her to sit down with them. 

"Danny's trying to convince us of the multiverse." Jessica smirks. 

"Oh God, please no more hypothetical theories. I just got over with Corporate Law. It's the worst thing ever." Matt groans. 

"You're going to become a criminal lawyer as it is." Luke smiles at Matt. "Don't sweat too much over Corporate Law." 

"I kind of have to. It's half my semester grade." 

"Guys." Danny says, drawing their attention." We're going out of topic here.  _There are parallel universes._ How does that not amaze you?? I mean, their could be a universe where Jessica here is a crime fighting hero!" 

"I'll stick to investigative journalism if you don't mind. I'm not fond of dressing up in skin tight suits." Jessica says sheepishly. 

"-and there could be a universe where Matt owns a cafe and Luke's a football coach and I'm-" 

"Not a billionaire kid who believes in impossible theories ?" Jessica snorts." I don't think that's possible." 

 "Okay. Okay. You know what Danny? Maybe you're right. Maybe there are other universes. But you can't do anything about that just like the other Danny Rands can't do anything about it. So let's not waste too much time on it." Matt pacifies him, as usual. 

They manage to change the subject and talk about something else. Luke tells them about a girl in his Biology class called Claire, whom, Matt and Jessica say, they've seen in English. 

"We gotta go." Jessica says sometime later. "Matt and I have a pop quiz tomorrow on To Kill A Mockingbird and I haven't completed it yet while Matt's read it about ten times." 

The two of them get up when Danny says," You know, there could be a universe where the two of you don't even know each other." 

"Impossible." She says while Matt shakes his head at Danny. 

Jessica can't imagine not knowing Matt Murdock. 

_She can't imagine not loving him._

* * *

  _Earth 1_

 "Jessica Jones stop talking."

That's how Matt Murdock bolted into the interrogation room (and her life). With an order and obviously, Jessica immediately disobeyed. 

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. 

"My name is Matthew Murdock. I'm your attorney." 

At that time, Jessica was convinced of only one thing. That she was about to get into some weird ass shit. 

If she would've known what actually was going to happen, she would have just punched him and fled from the place.

 _Yes,_ Jessica thinks,  _that would've been the best thing to do. Too late for that, now._

Because now, Matt Murdock is dead and she's just as helpless as ever.

She wonders if he knew. If he knew she didn't completely hate him. If he knew she didn't mind having him as a friend. 

In all the years of therapy that Jessica's been to, one advice has been constant. 

_Voice your feelings._

If she had-maybe if she had told him that she didn't just let him hang around her, that she actually cared about him and what he did, then maybe, possibly, he wouldn't have stayed under that building. 

_He could have been alive. They could have been friends. They could have been friends._

_They could have been anything._

_Too late._

She poured herself another glass of whiskey.

 

* * *

_Earth 38_

"Luke's going to ask you to marry him." Matt suddenly whispered at her.

Jessica spit out the Americano she had been enjoying and swerved around with a,"What?!!" 

Matt sighed and face palmed. 

"And this is exactly why I didn't it want to be a surprise for you." He said.

"How do you know he's gonna ask me?" 

"Because he sent me a picture of a ring yesterday and told me about it because it's my job as your best friend to tell him whether you want to get married or not?" 

"Are you sure it was, like, a proper engagement ring and not a normal 'I love you' ring?" 

"I'm not blind, Jess. It was an engagement ring. Plus,  _he asked me if you were considering marriage._ Can't get any clearer than that." 

"Why are you telling me before? Doesn't that spoil the surprise?" She asked him in an  accusatory tone.

"You hate it when I surprise you with Chinese takeout. I don't think you would've taken the surprise of marriage that well." Matt says nonchalantly.

"Whatever." 

"Do you want to get married?" He asked hesitantly.

Jessica paused for a minute while Matt stared at her.

"To Luke, yes I do." 

"Good." He said.

Matt went back into his cubicle and Jessica heard him typing on his computer again. She looked above and saw that Misty Knight was roaming about and everyone knew she did not like it when she caught employees chatting. 

"Having trouble, Miss Jones?" Misty called out to her.

"No I'm fine." 

"Then get working, by all means. Rand Enterprises doesn't run itself." 

Jessica looked down, face flushed. She could  _hear_ Matt grinning in his chair.

"Shut up." She told him.

"I didn't say a word." 

"Stop smirking then." 

"You know me so well, it's scary." 

"I know you well enough to know you want to ask Foggy Nelson out."

"Not true at all." He argued.

"Then why are you blushing at the mention of his name?" 

"Am not!" 

"Do you want me to come over to your side with a mirror?" 

He didn't reply.

"Matt?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Ask Foggy out. He'll do wonders for your broodiness." 

"Shut up." 

* * *

_Earth 18_

"What did you in school today, Jessica?" 

"Our teacher told us about a boy from Hell's Kitchen. He was in the papers. He pushed an old man to protect him from a bus. But he didn't get out of there in time. He died. Isn't that terrible, Mom?" 

"Yes it is, honey. But he was also very brave, don't you think?" 

"That's what our class teacher told us. That he was brave and kind." 

"Yes, he was." 

"I wish I knew him, Mom." 

"I wish you knew him too, honey." 

* * *

 

_Earth 24_

"What colour are your eyes?" 

Matt's voice breaks the silence of the first light of morning. They're both wrapped around each other but neither of them were ever very good with sleep. 

"What made you ask that?" Jessica asks.

"Nothing. I was just thinking and I realised I don't know the colour of your eyes." 

"You're not missing much. They're the most boring colour in the universe." 

Matt chuckled and said," Tell me then." 

"Brown. Plain old brown. Have you ever read a book where the author talks in length about brown eyes? That's because you couldn't possibly talk about  _brown eyes._ " 

"Oh shut up." He grinned." I think brown eyes suit you." 

"Really? In what way?" 

"Well for one, I can't imagine you having something like blue or green eyes. It interferes with your character, you know?" 

_"It interferes with my character?"_

"Yeah. You're like a no bullshit person. You'd probably scoff if a person praised your eye colour-" 

"And yet here you are." She says.

"Well, I think we both agree I'm not  _any person._ I can praise your eyes and get away with it because you like me too much." 

Love. She wants to correct him. She loves him too much.

"Anyway." Matt continues. "I'm sure your brown eyes are pretty helpful when you're glaring at one of your clients." 

"True." She agrees.

"And I wouldn't have your eyes be any other colour." 

"You're much too romantic, you know? How do Foggy and Karen tolerate you?" 

"If you can tolerate me, anyone can." 

"And that's another romantic statement." 

"No it's not. I'm saying that because you're the least tolerant person I've ever met. Seriously, Jess, you find it difficult to tolerate a man who yawns too much." 

"It's irritating!" 

"Yeah, okay." 

Matt pulls her closer till their faces almost touch each other. And Jessica thinks, that Matt sees her more clearly than anyone ever has or ever will. 

* * *

 

_Earth 3_

"Get the hell out of here." She tells him venomously.

"Jessica wait." He says." I'm not here to ask forgiveness again okay?" 

He better not be. The last time he had come to her apartment, a week after Luke told her Matt was alive, she had shut the door on his face and refused to listen to him.

"Good." She tells him. "Because I can't forgive you." 

Matt looks ever more devastated when he tells her this.

"I'm just here to talk." 

"Then talk." 

"It was killing me, knowing that you were mad with me. And now you tell me you won't ever forgive me for coming back and not telling you-"

"It's not that." She says in a small voice. 

"Then what is it?" He pleads with her.

"I....I can't forgive you for doing this to me. For dying in the first place. You...we...we were friends...I think..I don't know. But you shouldn't have done that. You had no right!" And just like that she's furious. 

"I know that now. But at that moment, all I wanted was to protect everyone and save Elektra too." He says weakly.

Neither of them say anything for a few moments.

Ultimately, Matt says," I'll leave now." in a low voice.

She's almost closed the door when she hears him.

"Jessica?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You were, are, worth dying for. I just want you to know that. To me, you are worth dying for." 

_But she doesn't want that. She doesn't want Matt to die for her._

What was it her therapists kept saying? 

_Voice your feelings._

"I don't want to be worth that, not to you." She tells him as she tries so hard to not cry. " I want you to stay alive for me." 

They're already moving towards each other when Jessica says-

"I want you to come back to me." And Matt wraps his arms around her and she kisses him, hands on his face, exploring every line, every curve on it. 

When they break apart, she says," I want you to come back to me." over and over again until they've cried their heart out and all that remains is the solace that's they're together now. 

"Next time," She tells him,"If you don’t come back to me, I'm going to drag you here myself." 

Matt laughs at her warning and leads them inside

 

* * *

 

_Earth 27_

The new girl has dark hair and dark brown eyes, Matt notices from his seat as their teacher introduces them to 'Jessica Jones' who will be joining their 1st grade class.

She sits beside him because the only other place available is the bench right in front of their teacher and no student wants that.

Matt solemnly introduces himself and they don't talk after that.

Infact, they don't talk at all until, two days later, Jessica pushes the big third grade boy who used to bully them during lunch. The boy swears revenge and the rest of the class avoid Jessica like a disease. 

That day during lunch, Matt goes over to her and says," I'm glad you pushed him." 

"You might be the only one." She observes.

"Yeah." He hums in agreement.

They sit awhile on one of the wooden benches, watching the othet kids play tag. 

"Do you want to go on the swings?" He asks her eventually.

Jessica looks up at him and after a moment or two, smiles.

"Yes. Let's go." 

He offers her a hand to get off the bench.

She takes it and doesn't let go. 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why I wrote this, okay? Like,literally no idea whatsoever. So if this backfires, it's probably gonna be on me :p
> 
> All the mistakes are definitely mine.  
> Speaking of, I posted an incomplete version of this story earlier because I'm helpless like that. 
> 
> I hope you like it and please comment! It just makes my day :)


End file.
